whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Mage: The Awakening Rulebook
|price = $34.99 PDF: $19.99 }} Mage: The Awakening Rulebook is the core rulebook for Mage: The Awakening. Summary From the Onyx Path catalog: :The Power to Remake the World :In an age long gone, mortals dethroned the gods and seized the heavens for their own. And for it, they were flung down into the world of clay, their minds clouded by ignorance. Only a bare few remember their birthright - the power of magic. If they cannot claim the heavens, they will make their own kingdoms on Earth. :A Storytelling Game of Modern Sorcery :* Provides everything you need to tell your own stories in the occult world of the Awakened, including details of the various orders and paths of magic, and many secrets of the World of Darkness. Requires the World of Darkness: Storytelling System Rulebook for play. :* Presents the most comprehensive and freeform magic system ever achieved in gaming, allowing characters to cast nearly any spell imaginable. :* Features Boston as a fully fleshed-out, ready-to-play setting. :* Features artwork by the acclaimed Michael Kaluta. Prologue: The Iron Tower The story of the young mage Arctos' awakening, told through letters and journal entries. Introduction The standard run-down of the game's themes, mood and setting, including "How To Use This Book", a list of inspirational books, films and music, a lengthy Lexicon and a glossary of spell casting terms. Chapter One: Arcanus Mundus (The Secret World) An overview of the world of mages, including details of the five magical Orders. Chapter Two: Character Details of character creation, with details of mage specific traits including Gnosis, Wisdom, Mana, and new Merits. Also includes details of the five Paths and the use of magical tools. Chapter Three: Magic An in-depth discussion of how Awakened magic works, including details of all ten Arcana, a detailed guide to and overview of the spell casting rules, an exhaustive list of spells and rotes (in three-column layout, recalling the spell lists of the D&D Player's Handbook), and rules for Paradox, creative thaumaturgy and miscellaneous other magical situations. Chapter Four: Storytelling and Antagonists A guide to the unique storytelling challenges and opportunites of Mage. Also details the various key antagonists, including (among others) the Seers of the Throne, Banishers, the Mad, spirits, goetic demons and ghost mages. Appendix One: Legacies Details sample Legacies: one for each Path, some of which are also taught by specific Orders. These are the Orphans of Proteus (Thyrsus), Perfected Adept (Obrimos/Adamantine Arrow), Subtle Ones (Mastigos/Guardians of the Veil), Uncrowned Kings (Moros/Free Council), and the Walker in Mists (Acanthus/Mysterium). There are also two left-handed legacies, designed for antogonist characters: the Scelesti, thralls to the Abyss who can come from any Path, and the Tremere Liches (Moros). Appendix Two: Boston An overview of the Mage signature city; it is fully detailed in . Index The index lists general terms first, then has separate indices for Rotes and Improvised Spells. Background Information Mage is by far one of the largest core rulebooks; its price was revised so close to printing that stickers advising the correct price were attached, covering the original price. It was originally announced for August 2005, but was significantly delayed as the magic system was expanded even further. Memorable Quotes Characters References Category:Mage: The Awakening books Category:2005 releases